1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a display method, and a storage medium suitable for a projector or the like, which receives a plurality of image signals as input to project a composite image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-052930, a projector is proposed, which is connected to a plurality of (e.g., four) personal computers as external apparatuses to receive input image signals and split a screen based on the image signals input respectively from the personal computers in order to project the plurality of images simultaneously.
In general, when a plurality of input images are projected in a split manner on one screen, the screen on which the images are to be projected is equally split to arrange the plurality of images on respective split screens in order to display the plurality of images simultaneously.
In the meantime, the aspect ratio of each split screen is fixed, whereas the aspect ratio of each image input from a personal computer or the like and assigned to the screen position widely varies. For example, many video signals are horizontally long such as an aspect ratio of 4:3 or 16:9. On the other hand, many document images are horizontal long such as an aspect ratio of 1.41:1, or vertically long such as an aspect ratio of 1:1.41, in relation to paper size.
Then, when the split screen region is different from the aspect ratio of an image input from a personal computer or the like and to be projected into the region, it is common practice to set, as non-projection regions into which information is not projected, plain regions in preset safe color, such as black or blue, up and down or right and left on the split screen to make the entire input image appear on the split screen.
Therefore, when a projection is performed based on a plurality of image signals input from personal computers or the like, the ratio of the non-projection regions on the screen may be high depending on the type of image signal to be projected. In such a case, there is a possibility that the area of a significant portion will be relatively small in the projected image although the image is enlarged and projected from a projector, making the projection content hard to see.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances, and it is an object thereof to provide a display device, a display method, and a storage medium, capable of reducing the area of non-projection regions as much as possible according to a plurality of input image signals to make effective use of the area of a screen.